The Best Offense is a Supreme Defense
by Sororita
Summary: Naruto decides that he wouldn't be able to use Kage Bunshin, and instead discovers another move, Absolute Territory Creation, it causes all of the Chakra in a person's body to be converted into an AT field. Hilarity ensues.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto, nor do I own Neon Genesis Evangelion.

Naruto had almost completed the secret ninja test that Mizuki had given him, now all he had to do was learn one technique from the scroll he had acquired.

"Lets see, shadow clones... Nah, I suck at regular clones I'd probably suck at super special clones even more. that one would kill me if I used it, same with that one, and that one, that one uses human sacrifice. Jeez, if I didn't know better I'd think Mizuki was trying to kill me." Naruto commented as he looked through the scroll for a technique to learn.

"ah ha!" he exclaimed as he found one he thought he could learn, "Absolute territory, converts chakra into field of energy, mainly defensive but can be used offensively if one is creative, almost impenetrable. invented by Uzumaki Shinji? now I gotta learn it."

naruto studied the scroll and memorized the hand seals for his technique. then once he was sure he was ready he started technique, "ram, rat, boar, turtle, ram, tiger, hare..."

Umino Iruka was worried for his student, for him to have acted so out of character in stealing the scroll of seals and committing treason, Iruka just knew that Naruto must have been tricked by someone. he figured Naruto would go to one of the more distant training grounds, either to learn one of the techniques, or for whomever had tricked him to pick up the scroll. he was just breaking through the tree line for his third choice when he heard, "snake, tiger, ram, turtle! Absolute territory technique!"

a feeling of dread erupted in the pit of Iruka's stomach caused him to stumble and freeze, the same dread that was being felt by the entire village, though most were unaware why they had the feeling.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, The Sandaime Hokage instantly recognized what it was, "oh no, Naruto, I don't think you realize what you just did. fortunately the Sandaime could feel where the AT field was coming from and was on his way instantly.

just after Naruto finished the technique Mizuki erupted from the tree line throwing shuriken at Naruto and shouting, "the beast is getting loose, kill it before it breaks out all the way!"

Orange hexagons appeared and intercepted the shuriken almost three meters away from Naruto. naruto spun to see where they were coming from and saw Mizuki, "Hey, I finished the secret test. can I have my headband now?"

Iruka broke out of his stupor at that line, 'of course, Naruto would trust Mizuki enough to be tricked like that.' then shouted, "Naruto! there was no secret test, Mizuiki tricked you into stealing that scroll for him, don't give it to him, he's a traitor to the village!"

trying to shock him into inaction, Mizuki announced, "Naruto, do you want to know why the village hates you? why you were always scorned, or ignored-"

Iruka interrupted, "Mizuki don't! the Sandaime forbid it!"

Mizuki continued, "-it is because YOU ARE THE NINE-TAILED FOX! the Yondaime couldn't kill it, so he sealed it into a hu-"

this time he was cut off by the Sandaime's fist appearing through his chest, " you knew speaking of the fox's sealing carried the death penalty."

shaking off the corpse of the traitor, Sarutobi turned to Naruto, "Naruto, you are not the fox, you merely contained the beast, but now I suspect you killed it."

Naruto was shocked, not just at his grandfather figures callous execution of Mizuki, but at the revelation that he contained, or possibly killed, a being that had almost destroyed the village.

Sarutobi walked up to Naruto, " Naruto, did you read the whole entry for the technique you used?"

"yeah, mostly, I only skipped the unimportant parts... ok, ok, I skimmed it."

"naruto, you do realize that that particular technique converts all of the chakra in your body into the AT field, also known as the-light-of-the-soul. it could have released the fox, but since we don't seem to be fighting for our lives right now I think its safe to say the fox is dead. now lets go back to my office, you need to learn how to fold your AT field back up. I have some scrolls written by the inventor of the AT field and his wife. Iruka you come along too." then as they were leaving he spoke to the cloaked figures that were moving into the training ground, "ANBU clean up the trash."

once settled into the Hokage's office, and behind several security seal arrays the Sandaime started, "Naruto lift up your shirt. I need to check on the seal that holds back the kyuubi, if it is still there." with the shirt lifted the Sandaime applied chakra to Naruto's stomach, but no seal of any kind appeared, " it's just as I thought, the kyuubi, being nothing more than a mass of chakra given shape, was consumed by the AT field creation technique. Naruto I believe you will end up being a very powerful AT field user."

he turned to Iruka, "I want the academy records to reflect Naruto passing the exams, he was able to infiltrate a secure building and extract something that should have been damn near impossible for a jonin to do. And I am invoking the same laws that were used to pass Rock Lee last year. Naruto no long has the use of chakra, but can still compete at the same level as his peers, so he excused from the Jutsu portion of the final exam."

"At once, hokage-sama." Iruka responded as he left to ensure his favorite student was allowed to become a genin.

Sarutobi began, "Naruto, what you did was a very risky thing, I understand you trusting Mizuki, he was your sensei, but when you saw the danger of all the techniques placed within that scroll you should have realized that what he said was untruthful. You never should have learned, much less used, the Absolute Territory."

"I know, oji-san, but I was just so excited to see a move made by another Uzumaki I had to learn it. it didn't seem that dangerous."

"That technique was added to the scroll of seals because it takes all of your chakra and turns it into the AT field, you will never have any chakra again, even the most basic of jutsu are now beyond your ability to use. You have gained an incredibly flexible ability, but most of your training before now is useless. I have some scrolls for you to learn from, some of the things are very basic and instinctive, others will take you a long time to learn. the first you need to learn how to do is refold your field, so that it is not covering the whole village."

Naruto took a moment to study the first technique written down, focused himself for the split second he could manage, and the feeling of dread that had blanketed the village hidden in the leaves since Naruto had first created his AT field lifted.

Sarutobi nodded, "Thanks, Naruto, now in order to use any of the other techniques in that scroll your field needs to be unfolded, so please do not practice any of them until I tell you. The field creates a Killing-Intent-like feeling in anyone that doesn't consider you a friend or ally that is also within the field's radius. as you can probably guess, that doesn't include many people at the moment. I plan on fixing this as soon as possible, your standing in the village will jump dramatically once I announce that you killed the Kyuubi. it'll take a few days to set up a village announcement, but I should be able to get it done before your team placements.

so the first chapter of my first story is done. I got the idea after looking through the other Naruto/Eva crossovers, there isn't another one where the AT field shows up in the Naruto universe. I don't know if I'll make this a full story, just a one shot, or have chapters that are scenes that I imagine up with this beginning in mind. feel free to use this idea for yourself, I'd be happy to read one that is done by someone that is a better writer than me.


	2. Chapter 2

**I own no commercial IP.  
So here is the second chapter of the story.  
**-

The third Hokage was addressing his adoptive grandson before they announced the death of the Kyuubi. There were already rumors of its death, most everyone believing the rumors meant Naruto. "Now, Naruto, during this announcement I want you to be somewhat more subdued than normal, if you can, we are trying to make a good impression. I know that most of them already don't like you, but that should change afterwards, so long as you show that you can be serious."

"Right Gramps, Can do." Naruto saluted.

The pair walked out onto a balcony that overlooked a large town square that was filled with people, it was so packed that people were standing on the walls of the buildings that lined the square. Village-wide announcements were a Big Deal because they only happened when something very important happened that could not be kept secret, a very rare thing in a ninja village.

"People of Konoha! I have called this gathering for a joyous announcement. The Kyuubi is dead; it was destroyed by the person who contained it, Uzumaki Naruto, through the use of a forbidden jutsu. This jutsu converted the entire yin half of his chakra into what is known as an AT field, as the half of the Kyuubi that was sealed within him was made completely of yin chakra it was consumed entirely by the technique. As such, I am lifting my law, as Uzumaki Naruto is no longer a Jinchuriki."

During the announcement Naruto had been on his best behavior, standing at the side of the Hokage trying to get a feel for the crowd. Contrary to popular belief Naruto was acutely aware of body language and how to read people, he just usually ignored it because what he saw when he paid attention were things he didn't want to see. The crowd was mostly shocked, to think the town pariah had used a very risky jutsu, the bulk of forbidden jutsu are suicidal to use, either inherently or practically, and managed to destroy something that even the Yondaime had been unable to kill.

There did seem to be some people that refused to believe that the beast was dead, thinking that the Kyuubi had merely possessed the boy and was trying to get them to lower their guard around it. Luckily this group was a minority.

Suddenly a kunai charged with lighting shot out of the crowd heading towards Naruto. Reflexively Naruto unfolded his AT field and put his hands out an orange translucent octagonal barrier grew in front of him in a split second. When the kunai hit the shield it seemed to stop in mid-air trying to break through it. After the energy left the weapon and fell to the balcony floor. Sarutobi seemed Furious, "Find that man NOW! I want him gone. Attacks will not be tolerated on Konoha Shinobi!" when the ANBU guards tried to find the attacker, but he had already slipped away. The attack seemed to sway most of the people that were still anti-Naruto to the Hokage's point of view, the ability just used was purely defensive in nature, as far as they knew at least, and the Kyuubi was well known for being all attack with no abilities that dealt with protection. There was some cringing amongst the crowd when Naruto unfolded his AT field, but the vast majority of those there seemed to calm down more than anything else.

"Well then, the announcement is over, please disperse in an orderly fashion. If anyone saw who performed the attack, please let an ANBU know on your way out.

"I can't believe someone attacked me!" Naruto shouted once they had entered the Hokage's office.

"Naruto, it happens, someone might have recognized the technique name and thought to eliminate you because of what the sacrifice needed for it to work is."

"What sacrifice?"

Sarutobi sighed, "That technique requires the sacrifice of a soul in order to awaken the AT field in a person. The original creator of the technique was actually Uzumaki Shinji's mother, whom performed it on him with herself as a sacrifice. His father created another AT field user by sacrificing an, unwilling, family friend. You were very, very lucky that it recognized the yin half of the Kyuubi as the soul to be sacrificed. Now then, you may practice with your ability, since everyone will know what the AT field feels like and it won't raise an alarm. You are also lucky you still have use of the yang half of your chakra; it will allow you to use Taijutsu and the ninja movement techniques. Otherwise you would be no faster or stronger than an extremely fit civilian."

Naruto looked down, "I came really close to letting the Kyuubi loose, didn't?"

"Yes you did, but the important thing is that it did not happen, and as long as you learn not to be as hasty from this then something good came from it. You are dismissed, and, Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Your parents would be proud of you, your mom especially."

Naruto hugged Sarutobi, "Thanks Old Man. That means a lot. I'm going to go start training. There isn't a moment to lose if I want to take that hat from you." He let go of the Hokage and ran out the door.

The Hokage going back to his desk while letting out a fond chuckle, "I have no doubt you will be able to do so someday, Naruto."

The team assignments had come and went, he was in the same team as Sakura and Sasuke, that bastard, Their Sensei was supposed to come pick them up but they had already been waiting hours.

Naruto stood up from his desk, "That's it; he is just asking to get pranked." Naruto then set up a fairly simple trap that would drop a chalkboard eraser on his sensei's head, once he finally showed up.

A short while later a masked face poked through the door, "Yo!" the he promptly got chalk dust all over his head curtsey of Naruto's trap. "I am your Jonin sensei, and my first impression of you is... I don't like you. Now meet me up on the roof."

Once assembled on the roof the man introduced himself, "I am your new sensei. To get a sense of you three what don't you tell me about yourselves? Name, Likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies. Those kinds of things."

The only female of the group asked, "Why don't you go first, Sensei, show us how you want it?"

"Well, I am Hatake Kakashi, I don't feel like telling you my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future, hmm..., I have lots of hobbies."

Naruto deadpanned, 'All we learned was his name.'

Kakashi continued, "Alright you first Pinky." calling on Sakura using a nickname based on her hair color.

"Well I'm Haruno Sakura, I like..." she looked at Sasuke and blushed, "My dream for the future is..." she blushed even deeper then got a stern look on her face, "I hate Naruto and Ino-pig!"

Naruto got a hurt look on his face, and Kakashi sighed, "Ok, short, pale, and broody, you're up."

Sasuke grunted and replied, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there isn't really anything I like and there is a lot I dislike, and my dream, no my ambition, is to kill a certain man."

Kakashi thought to himself, 'Probably his brother.' and said aloud, "last but not least Eyesore."

Naruto shouted, "Hey, my jumpsuit is awesome!"

"How'd you know I was referring to it then?"

"I've had some arguments in the past about it. Hmph. Any Way, My name is Uzumaki Naruto, and I like Cup ramen, what I like more is when Iruka Sensei buys me ramen. I dislike the 3 minutes it takes for ramen to cook. As for my dream, it is to surpass the Hokage and have the village acknowledge my existence!"

Kakashi sighed, 'that sounds about right, good thing he's already on a good start for the second dream.' "Alright, listen up tomorrow we are going to run a survival drill at training ground 7 starting at 0700 sharp. This isn't your normal drill, tomorrow; your opponent will be me. As for the purpose of this drill, it's to see if you have the chops to be a Shinobi. If you fail then you get sent back to the academy."

Naruto burst, "What! What the hell was the point of the academy exam then?"

"Oh, that was just to keep those with no chance at passing this test out; you see the failure rate for this exam is over 66%. I'll see you there tomorrow, oh and I wouldn't eat breakfast, at least not unless you like throwing up." Kakashi disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left the three prospective genin on the roof alone.

The three children had been waiting for four hours before Kakashi was seen walking down the path towards the training ground.

A twin shout of, "You're late!" echoed through the clearing.

"Mah, Mah, I was on my way here, but a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long route, then I came across an old woman struggling to carry her groceries so I had to help her, and she lived on the other side of town, then she insisted on making me breakfast as thanks. After that I was already so late that I felt I should stop and grab Bento Boxes for lunch..."

The two loudmouths of the group shouted, "Liar!"

"Anyway," he set the three bento boxes he was carrying down on one of the sparing posts and pulled out an alarm clock, "The test will last until Noon; you have that time to take one of these bells from me. If you don't then I'll tie you to a post and eat your lunch in front of you, then send you back to the academy." He set the alarm down on another post and continued, "Begin in three, two, o-"

Naruto moved before he finished his countdown, pulling a Kunai and going to throw it at the Jonin, but was intercepted by said Jonin seemingly teleporting to him and placing his hard around Naruto's before he could let go of the weapon.

"Now, Now, don't be hasty, good show of initiative though. I guess I might be starting to like you guy. Ready? The test begins...NOW!"

Sakura and Sasuke jumped off to hide in the trees, while Naruto just stood there. "Hey, Fight me."

Kakashi chagrined, "You a little special aren't you? OK, first lesson, Taijutsu." he reached into his weapon pouch and pulled out a book with an orange cover.

"What are you doing, not even taking me seriously?"

"Even if you have a shield that can block some of my raiton techniques doesn't mean you can defeat me."

"That was you! I almost died; wait until I tell Hokage-ji that you were the attacker!"

"He already knows, he asked me to do it, though I didn't actually attack you, I threw it in your direction, not at you. We planned it out to help get more people to accept that the Kyuubi was dead, and not you."

"Whatever, I'm going to kick your ass!" he unfolded his AT field and a barrier formed in front of him and, after it was fully formed, had another form then another, it shot forward a few feet, and stopped. "Shit, I was sure I'd be able to pull off the basic AT Hammer."

Kakashi appeared behind him, "You should never leave your back unguarded." his hands were in the tiger seal with hands clasped together, pointer and middle-fingers out straight.

Sakura saw this and thought, 'That's for a fire technique!' the shouted, "Move Naruto, he'll kill you!"

Kakashi shouted, "TOO SLOW!" and shot forward to attack, "Konoha secret technique: 1000 YEARS OF PAIN!" Instead of ninjutsu Kakashi shoved his hands forward, about to hit Naruto in the ass, but a shield formed and blocked the attack.

Naruto was jumping at the same time and shot off into the water. 'Hmm, I can't take him right now, all of my moves are defensive in nature I need to team up with someone.' He stayed underwater and swam off to the tree line to see if he could find one of the others to work with, he wanted to team up with Sakura, but teaming up with Sasuke (much as he hated to admit it) would be the better idea if he wanted to pass.

Meanwhile, with Sakura, 'I need to find Sasuke, then we can team up and Sasuke can beat Kakashi and then we can be on the same team.' she was off in her own little world when she almost stumbled into Kakashi, "EEP!" and then a swirl of leaves appeared and Kakashi disappeared. She heard a voice.

"Sakura."

'I know that voice, It's Sasuke!' She turned and ran to where she heard the voice.

Sasuke was bloodied and covered in weapons impaled into him and his left arm had been severed at the wrist, "Sakura, help me."

Sakura promptly passed out in shock and fear.

Kakashi was standing nearby, "Lesson number two, Genjutsu."

Sasuke had watched the whole thing and launched an attack at Kakashi from the trees. it seemed to hit, only for Kakashi to turn into a log in a puff of smoke. 'Shit, replacement technique, now he knows where I am, I need to move.' He leapt from the branch he was on and sprinted away from that clearing only to run into Kakashi in the next clearing he saw. 'Shit, I guess I need to start fighting.' Sasuke hurtled into the clearing with a kick aimed at Kakashi's unprotected side.

Kakashi blocked with his forearm quickly and said, "That's pretty fast, I should probably put this up, I don't want my book getting dirty." He jumped back and placed his novel within the confines of his weapon pouch while moving.

Sasuke followed him saying, "I'm not like those other two, I'm an Uchiha." he launched another kick at Kakashi.

He caught the kick, "Different doesn't make you better-" he caught the follow up punch, "-and you know the saying, the nail that sticks up is the one that get hammered." he blocked another kick that Sasuke sent at his head after readjusting his body weight. Kakashi threw Sasuke several meters away.

While in mid-air Sasuke went through the hand seals for a fire technique, Kakashi saw it, 'impressive he shouldn't have the chakra reserves to pull that off yet."

A burst of flame quickly engulfed the Jonin, when the flames died down there was only scorched earth, Sasuke looked around, "where did he go, left... right... behind... above..." as he looked at the said direction as he said it.

A shout ended his search, "Under!" two hands grabbed ahold of sasukes ankles and pulled him into the ground up to his neck. "Now just stay there and think about what I told you." kakashi wandered off thinking, 'I wonder how hard I'm going to have to hint that they should team up?'

Naruto had just found Sasuke, "BWAHAHAHAHA. Get in over your neck?" he started to dig sasuke out of his predicement, even after sasuke insulted him for his comment. "Listen, the way I see it is that we have no chance at all by ourselves, he's a Jonin with years of experiance at that rank, we were made genin last week. the only chance we have is if we all work as a team and go at him at once. if it helps I'll give up my bell so you two can advance, another year at the academy ain't gonna hurt me."

Despite his ego, Sasuke was able to see the wisdom, what was the world coming to Naruto with good wisdom, of Naruto's words. "As much as I hate to agree with you, we probably should work together, lets find Sakura and come up with a plan."

Unfortunately for the would-be ninja, the alarm went off right as Sakura wandered into the clearing they were in.

All three kids were tied to the posts with kakshi standing in front of them. "Well none of you were able to get a bell, despite teaming up, or at least trying to, you know what that means. All of you... PASS!"

"WHAT!" chorused three surprised kids.

Kakashi explained, "we put you into teams for a reason, to work together for a common goal. The bell test is designed to pit you against each other and see if you can work together to overcome a problem none of you could on your own. Sometimes when on a mission you may not be able to accomplish goals by yourself, or your minor goals may be contrary to each other, you need to be able to work together to accomplish the mission as a whole. remember those who fail the mission are trash, but those who do not help their comrades are worse than trash." Kakash became sullen and pointed to a large stone monument. "The names of Konoha's heroes are engraved on that stone-"

Naruto interrupted him, "Then that's where I want my name engraved one day, along with all of Konoha's other heroes!"

Kakashi continued, "- those are the heroes who have died in the service of Konoha, every single one of my teammates are on that stone. Are you sure you still want to be on it?"

Naruto replied, "Well, yeah, not soon, but I can't think of a better death than one in combat to save my comrades."

"Keep that sentiment Naruto, and I know you'll be Hokage some day." he undid the bindings on all three handed them the bento boxes and said, "Congratulations on becoming genin of Konoha, take the rest of the day off, we'll meet back here tomorrow to begin missions and training for real."

**well, there's another chapter done, hope ya'll liked it. I'll try to get another chapter out by Wednesday.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so here's the next chapter, it's going to cover the beginning Wave Arc.**

**Also, don't expect updates very often now, I just got my Warlords of Draenor beta invite.**

0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto had been training with his AT field rather vigorously for the past six months. He couldn't yet do much with it, but he'd managed to get his AT Hammer to the point that it could come from any direction within his unfolded range. His Sensei Kakashi was currently talking to him about it.

"Naruto, I want you to start learning a weapon, I'd suggest a Naginata or a Yari since your AT field can keep attackers at a distance, plus if they get up close you can turn it from a half a meter blade or so into a two meter or more blade that they didn't expect."

Naruto mused, "Isn't it kinda hard to hide though, makes stealth a lot harder."

"You wouldn't be hindered by something like that Mr.-I'm-going-to-deface-a-national-monument-in-broad-daylight."

"Heh, fair enough. I guess I'll try out the Yari, Sōjutsu seems like it would be useful to pick up."

Kakashi nodded, "I know some of the basics, enough to get you started, but past that you'll need to find a specialist in the village, or some scrolls, like you said it's not a common weapon for Ninja, so you might need to teach yourself past the basics."

After searching the village's various weapon shops and trying out the different types of Yari Naruto decided on using a Kikuchi Yari with an ebu that could be detached down to the length of a Tantō hilt.

"This one should be good, now I can hide it when I need to be sneaky too. Hide the Tantō and disguise the ebu as a walking stick."

After capturing Tora, the bane of genin, for the third time Naruto was at a breaking point. Having just returned the cat to its owner his team was getting another mission.

"Is all there is shitty little make-work missions, I want to do something cool, like protect a princess from her evil uncle, or save a priestess from an evil demon, or fight off some long forgotten foe to Konoha that was thought dead."

His old sensei Iruka stopped him from going on, "Naruto! Everyone starts out with D-ranked missions, only once you have proven yourselves competent and your Jonin sensei approves can you move on to C-ranked missions-"

The Hokage intervened, "Now, Now, Iruka, they have done perfectly for the past six months." He turned to Kakashi, "Do you think they are ready for something outside of the village?"

Kakashi smiled, "Yes, Sir, they have good teamwork and if I may I would like to specifically request an escort mission, I believe Naruto's talents in particular would make such a mission not nearly so difficult."

Sarutobi nodded, "Very well, I have just the mission, the bridge-builder Tazuna has requested bodyguard home to The Land of Waves, which is not too far from here, only minor banditry expected, it should be a good first C-rank mission. Do you accept?" Kakashi replied in the affirmative and Sarutobi continued, "Then here is the mission scroll." He handed Kakashi a scroll from the small mountain of them on the desk next to where the Hokage was sitting and turned to address a ninja by the door, "Find Tazuna and let him know he has an escort and to meet them at the east gate tomorrow morning a 8am.

The chunin saluted, "It will be done at once."

It was another beautiful morning, birds were chirping, the sun was shining, their client was suffering from a hangover, and for once Kakashi was on time.

"Alright now that we're all here, let's set out it should only take a few days to get to your place, Tazuna, provided everything goes as planned."

On the second day of travel they were walking down the road at a steady clip Sakura was talking to Kakashi.

"Kaka-sensei, does Wave country have its own ninja?"

The white haired Jonin responded "No, they've always needed to hire out to one of the villages, or up until recently, had ninja clans that resided in it without a formal village. They used to mainly go to Uzugakure, but it was destroyed in the last major war, since then the clans have also died out for the most part, due to the bloodline purging of the Land of Water spilling over into its neighboring countr-"

Kakashi was cut off as a duo ninja appeared exploding from a couple puddles laying on opposite sides of the road, they were wearing re-breathers and each had a clawed gauntlet on one hand. The two were attached to each other with a spiked chain. In a split second they had already wrapped the chain around Kakashi and ripped him apart.

One of them said, "One down." The two then rushed at Tazuna.

Sasuke used a shuriken and a kunai to pin the chain to a tree and halt their advance, but with a twist the chain broke and the ninja split up, one continuing his charge at Tazuna, the other going for Naruto.

The immediate danger brought Naruto to his senses and he unfolded his AT field just in time to produce a shield for the ninja charging at him to run into. Naruto concentrated and caused the shield to hammer forward throwing his opponent across the road and into a tree hard enough to take him out of the fight.

Sasuke had also just defeated his enemy when Kakashi strolled out from the trees, like nothing had happened. "Good work guys, I'm going to do a little interrogation of the conscious one and we'll determine what to do from the information I gain." He tied up the both of the enemy ninja and all three disappeared.

A short while later Kakashi strolled back to where the group was assembled and said, "You lied to us, Tazuna, those Ninja were after you, and you knew you would be targeted. Why?"

With only a light application of killing intent the old man cracked, "We couldn't get any more money for a higher ranked mission, after the whole village scrapped together everything it could it was only enough for a c-rank, Gato has established a monopoly on shipping in wave and has been bleeding the country dry."

Kakashi sighed, "You should have just told the Hokage the situation, Konoha has in the past helped destroy monopolies and despots in the surrounding area just as a matter of course before." He turned to his students, "You guys handled that very well, better than I would have suspected actually. I should be enough to finish this mission by myself, so I am not opposed to continuing, however there is significantly increased risk, what would you like to do?"

Naruto Piped up, "Like hell I'm abandoning a mission, we said we'd protect the old drunk, so we should do so." Sasuke surprisingly agreed with Naruto and Sakura ended up going along with them.

"Alright, we will continue the mission, however, If I tell you to run, you do so, like the hounds of hell are after you, you got me?" all three shouted affirmatives and they continued on their way.

The group was quietly sailing along in the mist when a large structure loomed out of the mist that covered there entrance into the land of waves.

Naruto crowed, "Woah! That bridge is huge!"

Sakura smacked him in the back of the head, "Quite Naruto. We don't want to be noticed."

"Eh, it's not like any halfway decent ninja would be able to find us anyway."

Kakashi was quick to inform, "Naruto, it's the lucky knife that gets you. I've seen A-rank ninja get taken out by civilians because a lot of them were fighting a lone ninja and he had to be lucky every time, the civilians only needed to be lucky once."

The group had made landfall unmolested and were making haste towards Tazuna's home.

Naruto twitched an ear then threw a Kunai into some bushes. When he investigated the only thing he found was a white rabbit.

Sakura yelled, "Quite trying to be cool dobe! You scared me!"

Kakashi's eyes widened, "everyone get down!"

As the group shot to the ground, Kakashi helping the lone civilian in their group down as well, a sword spun through the air that had previously been occupied by their torsos, then embedded itself into a tree a short distance away.

A shirtless man with bandages covering his lower face appeared standing on the hilt of the sword. Naruto deployed his AT field and the man raised a (hairless) eyebrow, "huh, so one of you greenhorns can actually use killing intent. Not that it matters, hand over the old man, and if might let you live."

Kakashi responded, "Zabuza Momochi, A-class missing-nin of kirigakure, wanted for attempted assassination of the Yondaime Mizukage. I take it you hired by Gato. Unfortunately he did hire us to protect him, so you'll need to go through us first." he raised his headband uncovering his left eye.

"Ah, so the famed Sharingan no Kakashi, no wonder the demon brothers failed. I'm honored to see the Sharingan so soon." Zabuza then formed a hand sign that caused the fog to get thicker and thicker, until no one could see more than a few feet, the bass voice of Zabuza reverberated through the mists, "Eight choices, Liver, Lungs, Clavicle vein, neck vein, kidneys, heart. Which one should I go after?"

Sakura and Sasuke were starting to hyperventilate with the killing intent saturating the air almost as thick as the fog. Naruto was folding his AT Field closer around the group to help counter act it, and to strengthen his passive AT field. As they were starting to shake it off Kakashi turned to them, "Good work Naruto, and all of you. Don't worry; I don't let my comrades die."

As if that was a cue, Zabuza appeared in the middle of the group knocking the three genin away from their charge. Naruto got a lucky hit with his yari, as he was falling and caused Zabuza to burst into water. A second Zabuza then appeared over him ready to strike Naruto down with an overhead strike when Kakashi appeared over Naruto with his knife in Zabuza's gut. The wound bled water right before that Zabuza, too, collapsed into a puddle. Zabuza the third seemingly faded out of the mist swinging his sword, and seemingly bisecting Kakashi, only for Kakashi to burst into a puddle as well. Another Kakashi suddenly had a knife to Zabuza's throat. Before he could dispatch that water-clone yet another Zabuza faded out of the mist behind Kakashi and swung his sword at him. Kakashi ducked the blade bursting the clone at the same time, only to catch a kick to the ribs from Zabuza that sent him flying into the nearby lake.

Naruto exclaimed, "Holy Shit! Are all high level ninja fights just throwing clones at each other until someone fucks up?"

Kakashi was attempting to get out of the water, 'Why is this water so heavy?'

Zabuza was next to him forming hand seals, "trying to escape to the water, against a Mist Ninja, big mistake." a sphere of water wrapped around Kakashi with Zabuza's hand just below the surface of the sphere. "This is the inescapable Water Prison Technique. I'll deal with you later, I'll take care of the pint sized brats and the bridge-builder first." he formed a half-ram hand seal and another water-clone formed from the lake. It then faded into the mist.

A foot from nowhere kicked at Naruto, an orange octagonal shield forming a split-second before it would have hit him in the face. The startle still caused him to jump backwards next to Sasuke. Naruto growled a bit. And held his hand out focusing and calling forth a shield in front of him, he made it larger and thick enough that it was no longer transparent. Naruto launched it at the clone, slow moving and as unstoppable as a glacier. With the distraction set up Naruto turned to Sasuke to give him a plan.

With the plan ready, Naruto took control of his projected shield again, just in time for the clone to jump over it. Naruto smirked, moved his hand quickly, causing the top to fall back and force the shield parallel with the ground. Then with both arm raised them as quickly as he could. The effect was immediate. The orange octagon shot into the air taking the mid-leap clone with it. Hearing a somewhat girlish scream as it launched into the air. While Zabuza was distracted, Naruto swung his hand at him at the same time that Sasuke threw a windmill shuriken. The swung hand formed an orange crescent that blocked Zabuza's view of the shuriken.

Not liking the idea of getting hit by an unknown technique, Zabuza hopped over the orange attack only to be forced to pull his hand out of the water prison to avoid getting it cut off.

With the Water prison falling apart Kakashi stood up. "Now then, let's start this over." he turned to his student, "Good plan Naruto, and good teamwork. Now, stay back and protect the bridge-builder, I'll take it from here."

Zabuza growled, the started going through hand seals at a rapid pace, Kakashi mirroring him exactly. They both called out, "Water-dragon Blast Technique!" the water around each of the two Jonin swirled around them launching into the air and forming into dragons that battled each other until eventually they both crashed into each other head first, causing water to rain down.

Before the water had fully settled the two were already clashing with kunai against sword. Kakashi mirroring and counteracting each and every move that Zabuza did. Zabuza was starting to become un-nerved, "My movements, he's completely-"

"reading them" Kakashi helpfully finished for the nuke-nin

"What! That-"

"Damn freaky eye is starting to really weird me out. Right?" Kakashi finished

They both shouted, "YOU CAN'T BEAT ME, YOU MONKEY BASTARD!" while going through more hand seals. Zabuza paused for just a second, as if spooked, allowing Kakashi to finish first, shouting, "Water explosion technique!" causing a massive wave of water to shoot out bowling Zabuza over and launching him into a tree.

Kakashi appeared on a branch over Zabuza, where the swordsman asked, "Does that eye let you see the future?"

Kakashi nodded, "yes, and yours is death."

A pair of senbon pierced Zabuza's neck causing him to fall to the ground, like a puppet with its strings cut. Kakashi quickly jumped down and checked for a pulse, but found none.

A chuckle from above caught their attention, "you were right. Thank you for your help, I have been stalking him for a while, waiting for the most opportune chance to take him out."

Kakashi looked over the individual, "Judging by the mask and garb, you are from the Kirigakure Hunter-nin corp. right?" he also thought, 'also judging by the voice and size, I'd say she's around Naruto's age.'

The ninja bobbed her head in the affirmative, then jumped down and picked up Zabuza's corpse in a fireman carry, "now, if you'll excuse me I have a corpse to dispose of." She used the body flicker technique to move swiftly from the site of the battle.

Kakashi slipped his headband back over his left eye and said, "OK, now that that's over let's get to your place, Tazuna. Oh, and Naruto, Sasuke? You might need to carry me." Kakashi then passed out in a dead faint from chakra exhaustion.

0o0o0o0o0o

**alright! so there is my third chapter and the beginning of the Wave Arc, a little change, but not much yet. and yes Haku will be female in my story.**


End file.
